


Find Your Way Back To Me

by poechild



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Declarations Of Love, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Pining John, i wouldnt read this either tbh, pre slash, sherlock is in a coma, this is really cheesy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poechild/pseuds/poechild
Summary: Sherlock is in a coma and John has some things he needs to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "Could you please do Johnlock-10? Thanks!"  
> ((10. Near-Death Love Confession))
> 
> \--
> 
> Anon was probably looking Garridebs but yeah I wasn't gonna go there...

Sherlock’s form his pale and still in the hospital bed. It’s unnerving. He’s supposed to be energetic and full of life. 

John pillows his head on his arm, resting next to Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock’s skin looks like paper. John can barely see a difference between his friend’s palour and the hospital’s bedding. 

He looks for much too long, examining the few freckles dotting Sherlock’s skin. There’s a few on his neck and arms. He knows he has a couple on his torso even though he can’t see them. John wonders if he has any on his legs. 

John then moves his gaze to Sherlock’s face. He’s so very close. Even though they have been sharing more space lately, exchanging small touches, and, once, what John considers a cuddle on the sofa even though Sherlock simply fell asleep against him while John cautiously rubbed Sherlock’s scalp to soothe a headache, John hadn’t dared to make any bolder moves. He wants to, yes, but he’s still afraid he’s reading Sherlock wrong, that he doesn’t actually want something more than friendship.

But John dares even more now, carding his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. It’s greasy. It’s not the soft texture that John knows it usually is, upkept to the extreme. It doesn’t feel very pleasant on John’s fingers either, but he continues anyway. He knows Sherlock likes to have his hair played with, even though he can’t feel it at the moment.

John hasn’t cried. At first, he was angry. Angry at the assaultant who swung a piece of heavy metal at Sherlock’s head, felling him like a great and mighty tree. Sherlock was unconscious when John slid to his knees next to him as their suspect ran free, and has been unconscious since. 

John hasn’t cried because you never know what coma patients can hear.

John continues to massage Sherlock’s scalp, murmuring into Sherlock’s ear: “If there is anyone in the world who can wake up from a week-long coma, it’s you. Do you know how I know that?” John pauses as if waiting for a response, but he knows he won’t receive one. “There have been so many other people to have woken up by now, and you are so much smarter than any of them. I know your clever brain can find a way out of there.”

He takes a shaky breath, his eyes roaming over Sherlock’s unmoving features. “Sherlock bloody Holmes, I will never forgive you if you don’t come back to me.  _ Please _ , Sherlock. For me. I-” John closes his eyes. He won’t watch Sherlock’s unresponsiveness.

“I love you. With my whole being, Sherlock. There is no one in this world who is more loved than you, and by no one less than me. I- I’m sorry, I haven’t told you before, maybe if you knew you wouldn’t have been so careless, but perhaps not. Come back to me so I can love you in anyway you’ll have me. If that’s simply just what we have been doing, I will love that. If you want something more, I will love that too. But please-” John opens his eyes- “ _ please _ , come back. I miss you. I miss you terribly. And Mrs. Hudson, too. And just think about all of the cases you’re missing, yeah?” John smiles weakly. “I bet you miss being able to one-up Lestrade. Hm? Once you wake up, you’re going to have so many mysteries to solve and Mrs. Hudson’s pastries to eat. And so much love to receive.”

He  _ will not _ cry, he  _ will not _ . His vision is blurry and he can’t see Sherlock’s face clearly, which is not okay at all. 

“Please.  _ Come back _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com/post/158575883580/could-you-please-do-johnlock-10-thanks) on my [tumblr](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com/).


End file.
